Somebody to Love
by Elementress
Summary: Olivier Armstrong wonders behind her masculine and strong demeanor whether she'll ever find someone to love. She and Havoc speak of the "loss" of Roy and Riza, and what it might be like to settle down. -oneshot, no ships, implied royai-


This is my second FMA oneshot... It may or may not be one of many. I was just writing down a bunch of oneshot ideas and this kinda popped into my head. ^^; I don't even know where it came from, I was just thinking... "Olivier! Kewl!" I'm not even sure I want this as a ship, I was just like, "meh." so here you go. I don't own anything, but that's obvious, isn't it?

SOMEBODY TO LOVE

_oneshot- no ships; implied Royai_

Olivier Armstrong sighed, something she usually didn't do, as sighing was a sign of weakness- in her opinion, that is. She could handle anything! Well, almost anything. What Olivier wasn't sure about, what she didn't think she could ever handle, was love. Of course, she didn't admit this to anybody, or hadn't planned to. But when she found herself sitting with Jean Havoc at the table in the Armstrong Mansion as he waited to see her younger sister Catherine, she ended up opening up quite a bit more than she'd thought she would.

Havoc had taken his chance talking to her, now that he knew she'd mellowed down a bit since the war was over and the homunculi destroyed. He'd asked her how she was doing, trying to break the ice, since he'd be sitting there with her anyway. Somehow, they'd ended up talking about settling down and getting married.

"Hughes always seemed to like it," Havoc said with a small smile on his face, remembering his old friend. "He'd always brag about his family- and why wouldn't he? He had a beautiful wife and daughter... I'm kinda jealous. If I could get one of my girlfriends to actually stay _with _me, maybe I'd be able to, too. Settle down, I mean."

Olivier smiled a bit at this, feeling rather bad for Havoc, which is why she had secretly convinced her sister to try going out with him again, since she had rejected him beforehand without even trying. Not that Catherine wasn't nice- she was a very nice girl. She just 'preferred men with a more muscular physique, like her brother'. She'd been kind enough when rejecting Havoc, at least- it wasn't as if he took it any better, though; you'd think he would, since he was seemingly always rejected at one point or another in his life. Olivier chuckled at this thought. She didn't know why women had so many problems with him- after all, perverted tendencies aside, Jean wasn't all that bad for a man. He showed most of the time that he wasn't weak, especially now that he was in a wheelchair. He was strong, he was kind, he was funny- yes, he fell prey to something weakening like cigarettes, but that didn't stop him from being brave... honestly, Olivier was finding that despite herself, he was someone she could respect.

"I don't think..." she said finally, "I don't think the married life is right for me. I'm not even sure it's right for Alex. We've seen too much, been to many places... we were bred for war, we've been in the military practically our whole lives. Out of everything I've done, I've never felt weak. This is the first real time that I have... I feel like an idiot."

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm the same way, in that sense. I _am_ an idiot. I can't do anything right... I can't even hold onto a girlfriend! I mean, Mustang always ended up taking my girlfriends from me. If that's not weak, what is?"

"You never resented him for that?" Olivier asked; she was honestly a bit confused by this thought.

"No. I was always mad at him, at the time... but I knew deep down it wasn't his fault. He was just trying to get his mind off the woman he actually loved... that fool could tell fifteen women in one day he loved them and meant nothing, but when he even got near _her_ he couldn't say a thing, when he actually meant it."

"But they're together now."

"Yeah, both the people we actually admired are gone, leaving us with zero points again. Kinda sucks, doesn't it? You still leaving the Armstrong mansion to Mustang when you die?" Havoc was honestly curious about this one- he had heard from a very upset Major that Olivier wasn't even passing the mansion down to her own brother. "I mean, your brother's always telling us stuff was 'passed down the Armstrong line for generations!'" he mimicked the Major when saying it, going as far as to stand up and make a muscle pose, and Olivier couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Sometimes we need change. Besides, there's no reason for either of us- Alex or I- to have the mansion. If neither of us are going to settle down, then there's really no point, is there? Mustang's already got two kids, and he's been married for less than a year- granted, they're twins, but- the point being..."

"...You want to give the mansion to someone who'll use it."

"Yes, that sounds about right. And who better to give it to than the fuhrer himself? It's obvious that _he _isn't weak- after all, in order to get to the position he's in now, you have to get through a whole damn lot."

"You and your brother have gone through a lot too."

"Alex is too soft."

"You shouldn't say that."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Eh, not exactly... I guess my point is, is that we're not _in_ war anymore. With Mustang as Fuhrer and everyone working together... I doubt we will be, possibly for the rest of the century. You don't need to worry about weakness or strength anymore. You need to worry about _you_."

"You know, for an idiot, that actually made sense."

"I know. I'm pretty proud of myself, actually."

The conversation ended there, both wearing a smile; Catherine came in a few minutes later and Havoc left with her. Olivier stayed there, deep in thought. The stubborn person that she was, she still wasn't sure she was going to leave the mansion to that 'pansy, Alex', but... she could decide all those things in time. Like Jean had said... now that the war was over she had all the time in the world, and all to herself, for the most part.

Perhaps she _could_ find somebody to love.

XxxxxxxX

That was mostly dialogue, but I knew something like this would be. I just wanted to flesh out the characters of Olivier and Havoc more, mostly because I haven't really used them in the past. They're both good characters, but they're not in with the rest of the main characters, really, so you don't see them every episode like you would Ed or Roy. So, I guess that's one of the reasons why I wrote this. ^^; Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
